


A new Star

by Sxpphie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters are a bit OOC, Choking, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinky, Lots of Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, hypersexual character, sorry - Freeform, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpphie/pseuds/Sxpphie
Summary: Tonks has recently lost her shagging buddy, Williamson, which led to her sexual fantasies picking a new star to feature in her fantasies. While doing paperwork one day with her mentor, she finally gets to act on her desires.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A new Star

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide if I'm proud of this or not, but to be honest? I really just wanted some Moody/ Tonks smut. Honest. 
> 
> ** This is NOT a gift to anyone. I wrote this for myself and I don't owe you anything.**
> 
> Also, I don't believe my beta read this over but I did triple check it before posting tbh,,,
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy.

“Something is wrong with me.”

The thought was persistent in Nymphadora Tonks’s mind. It was stuck there and she didn’t like it.

Perhaps the thoughts had stirred up from the recent break up with Williamson.  
It wasn’t really a breakup.  
They had never been together. They had really just been friends with benefits.

But just that last Thursday, he had cut her off.  
He had told her that he was talking to another girl and that they had to stop.  
It wasn’t fair.

Nymphadora sometimes wished she hadn’t been cursed with the worst combination to exist.  
Hypersexuality and an Over-active imagination.

It led her to constantly having dirty thoughts in her head and for the last three months, these dirty, disgusting fantasies were about Williamson.

But Friday night, these fantasies had found a new star, and Nymphadora wasn’t sure she liked this new star.

Her Mentor had filled that role and it was now all Tonks could think about. 

When she’d wake up in the morning, the thought of warm, sensual morning sex with him plagued her.

When she’d stand in the bathroom and brush her teeth, the thought of him teasing her by trailing his calloused fingers along her neck bugged her.

And anytime she dropped something and bent over to pick it up, the idea that his eyes were fixated on her Arse made her stomach fill with nervous butterflies...fuck the idea that he saw straight through her jeans and knickers and saw just how wet he made her excited her.

She wasn’t sure why her brain had picked him. Could the tiny crush she had developed on him all those years ago resurfaced? Could it be her internally wanting revenge on Williamson by getting with Moody and making his life miserable?

Tonks didn’t know why the crush had returned, she just knew it was back and that it was making getting anything done near impossible.

The room smelled of pine and tea. A familiar scent to Tonks as she sat at the table, her left leg tucked up underneath her bottom and her right hung down, swinging back and forth as she tried desperately to focus on the parchment in front of her.

But every time she would try, her mind would dart back to her filthy fantasies.

A shiver ran down her spine and she inhaled sharply at the idea of her legs being forced upon his shoulders and one of his strong, firm hands wrapped around her throat.

“Stop it. Stop it.”

She mentally scolded herself as her dark eyes flickered up and over to him for a split second before they returned to the parchment on the table.

Merlin, what was wrong with her?

“I’ll be back…” She said, untucking her foot from underneath her and standing up, the old chair groaning as her weight was removed.

“Where are you off to?” Moody snarked back in response, lifting his magic eye from the parchments to watch her.

“The loo, and stop doing that one-eyed thing...squigs me out.” Tonks shot back quickly as she headed down the dark hallways.

Her stomach was aching with butterflies and her head felt slightly dizzy.  
Yeah. Her crush on Alastor Moody had resurfaced, daring to show it’s ugly head.

Tonks shut the door gently behind her, leaning against the door, her eyes falling shut as she sighed.

She had to get a grip. He was going to go at her if she didn’t get moving on that paperwork, but oh it was back.

The idea of her mentor punishing her for not finishing. Punishing her by fucking her mercilessly and not giving her permission to finish.  
Edging her over and over again.  
He’d build her up right to her orgasm before stopping completely. He’d cover her in his seed and come as many times as he wanted but she wouldn’t be allowed.

He’d scold her and tell her if she didn’t finish her paperwork, she wasn’t allowed to finish.

“Ugh…” Tonks groaned, dragging her hands down her face.

“Why’d you come back…? Why’d you dare show your ugly face to me again? I was over this. I had moved past wanting this...all of this.” She whined, glancing over her shoulder at her own appearance in the mirror.

“This sucks...this sucks so much.” She said with a quiet groan, trying to shake these filthy thoughts from her mind.

But oh they wouldn’t leave. They were there. Stuck there.

“Nymphadora!!”

By the tone of his voice, Moody was not happy. No, as a matter of fact, he was furious.  
He must’ve glanced across the table and saw she had made absolutely no progress on her paperwork for the day.

“What?!” She hollered back in response, silently praying that had not been the case.

But he didn’t respond.

A typical Moody move to get her out of the loo. A place she had become quite fond of as of Friday.

With an aggravated huff, Tonks threw the door open and stormed out, acting much like an angsty teen “What?” She repeated, her hair changing from the soft periwinkle color she had been sporting all day to a bright red, expressing her anger.

“I ‘anded you this an hour ago and you've made no progress!” He roared, glaring across the room at her.  
“What’s gotten into ya woman?”

Tonks avoided his gaze, her eyes fixated across the room at one of the many bookshelves.

“You've been doing marvelously on paperwork days lass...what’s changed?” His voice. Alastor didn’t seem angry anymore but more concerned.

Tonks sighed, “Sorry...It’s just…”

The bright red color faded back to that soft periwinkle.

“Just what?” Alastor asked, going to reach for the walking stick he had propped against the wall behind him.

But before he was able to stop it, he had knocked the blasted thing over and out of reach.

“Dammit-” He grumbled, reaching into his robes in search of his wand but before he was able to pull it out, Tonks had rushed over, tripping over her own feet slightly in the process, and picked it up. 

“‘Ere.” She said, stepping forward, handing it to him.

He cleared his throat as he gently took it from her, his hand grabbing hold of it just above hers on the firm stick.  
“Thank ya,” Moody said with a nod.

Tonks breath hitched in her throat and she nodded her head frantically, avoiding his gaze. “Yeah..no problem.”

“Nymphadora.”

His voice was stern. Moody wasn't yelling at her but he was being serious.

“Don’t call me that…” Tonks responded, about to turn to return to her own seat but his grip on her forearm stopped her.

His hands were warm. They were calloused and strong.

“Then lookit me woman,” He insisted, not loosening or tightening his grip on her arm.

Tonks was hesitant as she gently turned her gaze, looking at Alastor Moody's strong shoulders.

“You’ve been acting strange since we met on Friday. Don’t ya think I didn’t notice?”

Tonks bit down on her tongue. Dammit. Even worse she now had to figure out an explanation for her weird behavior that wasn’t outing her crush.

Alastor sighed, his hand gently let go of her forearm and moved to her chin, pushing it just the slightest bit so she’d look at him.

“What’s botherin’ ya Tonks?” 

“Why do you care?” She asked, shivering slightly at his touch. Her cheeks tinted a gentle shade of pink.

Alastor sighed, both eyes fixated on Tonks. “Because...you’ve been doing well lately...showin’ real growth in ya training ‘nd to see ya get so up and fidgety all a sudden isn’t like ya.”

Merlin the praise. His touch. Combined together it made her heart flutter. She hesitated for a second before sighing, “Williamson ended things with me.”

Moody scoffed, shaking his head in disappointment. “That it? That’s what’s got ya all tangled up?”

Tonks nodded weakly, tensing up as she prepared for the worst from him. She prepared to be ridiculed for getting so upset over something small. For letting a silly boy distract from her work.

“Eh...ya were too good for him anyway.” He said, giving her a weak grin, seeming to be contemplating saying more.

Her body relaxed.

“Wait...ya aren’t...ya aren’t mad?” She asked, her eyes widening slightly.

Alastor shook his head, “No. I’m disappointed you’d ever get involved with a numskull like Williamson but not mad at ya.”

Tonks smiled gently, “That’s reassuring...but...we were never involved or anything...like, dating.” She admitted.

Oh no.

Why had she said something like that? Why had she brought up her connection to Williamson?

“Eh? Then what’d he end with ya?” Moody inquired, a smirk finding it’s way to his scarred face.

Tonks hesitated, realizing she had no way out now.  
“We were uhm...friends with benefits...kept each other round for a shag.” She admitted, exceptionally overwhelmed with embarrassment, and her cheeks and expression reflected this.

Her face was bright red and her hair had become a soft shade of Yellow. An expression of her humiliation.

Alastor sighed, shaking his head “And ya upset because what...ya lost your shaggin’ buddy?”

Tonks cringed, the embarrassment really settling in, “Yeah...to be honest, I’m rather devastated.”  
Her goal now was to get him to feel bad about teasing her.

“No need to get too upset Tonks...you’re a lovely lass...someone is certain to fill his role soon.”

“That someone should be you!” Tonks thought, blushing heavily at the compliment.  
“Thanks…” She said softly, glancing down at the ground as a shiver ran down her spine.

There was an uneasy silence before Alastor finally spoke again, “So...ya ready to get back to it?”

No. She wasn’t. Not at all and her hair morphed from that yellow color to a pastel blue color, a reflection of her disappointment.

Nymphadora Tonks did not want to sit there and do paperwork.

Nymphadora Tonks wanted to be fucked mercilessly by her Mentor, Alastor Moody.

“I guess…” Tonks replied softly, turning to return to her own chair and her own scrolls and all of that boring stuff.

Tonks scuffed her feet against the floor as she sat back down with a huff.

Alastor sighed, glancing down, “If I give ya the rest the day, ya gotta promise you’ll work extra ‘ard tomorrow.” He said before his attention fixed on Tonks.

Her eyes widened and her smile grew, “Wait...really?”

“If I try and get ya to do anythin’ else you're just gonna sit ‘here and whine so might as well ‘ave myself the trouble.”

Trouble?

What could he possibly mean by that?

“Trouble?” Tonks asked, cocking an eyebrow at him, curious if she could get him to elaborate on this. “Are you implying my whining causes you trouble?” Her hair seemed to go from a pastel blue to a bright purple color, an expression of her excitement!

Alastor seemed to sit up straight as his eye widened, “I-...I didn’t mean it like that.” He hissed in response.

“Mean it like what? Tonks asked, a mischievous smirk crossing her face as her arms folded just slightly under her breasts, pushing them up just the slightest bit.

Tonks kept her focus fixed on her mentor, watching to see if his gaze would fixate on her chest or if his face would turn just the slightest shade of pink.

To which it did and a bright smile covered Tonks’s face. “Oh, so I cause you trouble in that way then? That’s good to know.” She said, an overwhelming sense of joy filling her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Moody snapped, looking away from her, very clearly feeling guilty for saying such.

Tonks glanced at the floor and then back at Alastor, “It means I don’t have to feel wrong about my feelings.”

Silence crept in between the two as they stared at each other, both needing time to fully process what had been said.  
“Pardon?” He finally asked, realizing what exactly she had just said.

“You heard me,” Tonks retorted, standing back up and taking a few steps towards him.  
“I said, it means I don’t have to feel bad about my feelings.” She repeated before continuing, “It means I shouldn’t feel bad about my thoughts.” Tonks added with a slight tilt of her head.

Madeye watched her intently and though he tried his best to hide it, Tonks had already taken notice of the bulge that had formed in his pants.

Tonks leaned forward slightly, her eyes fixated on him, “You’ve no idea how many filthy thoughts I’ve had about you.” She said, her voice just slightly above a whisper.

Alastor hesitated for a second and only for a second before reaching over and leaning the stick back against the wall.

With it now placed firmly against the wall, his arm stretched out and pulled her closer, so she was now standing fully in front of him, her chest eye level with his face.

“Dirty thoughts eh?” He asked, giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

Tonks glanced down at his lap for a second before looking back up at him and got a firm nod in response.  
“Yeah…” She responded, crawling up and straddling his lap, her arms defaulting around his neck and his around her waist.

“Go on then,” Moody stated, letting his hands rest gently on her arse. “Ya brought ‘em up...now ya gotta talk.”

Her cheeks flushed, turning her head away from him and her eyes defaulting to the parchment sitting on the table beside them.

Tonks had been so confident and the minute he had pulled her onto his lap, all that confidence had diminished.

Alastor tilted his head slightly, watching her closely as he squeezed her bottom, causing Tonks to push her body down, a quiet whine leaving her lips.

“Come on now…”

Tonks could feel it poking her thigh as she contemplated which of her fantasies she wanted to tell him.

Perhaps the one most prominent on her mind. The one regarding her unfinished paperwork?

No.  
Maybe the morning one?

“I…” Her cheeks turned bright red and her hair a bright shade of yellow as she snickered.

She had been so confident mere minutes ago, now she was blushing and embarrassed.

Tonk’s whimpered quietly as his warm fingers grabbed hold of her chin, “Lookit me.” He ordered, gently turning her head.

Her heart was racing as she looked at him, her chest rising and falling quickly as she did as he had told her.

The two sat in a sorta silence, the only sound was her breathing. “My neck.” Tonks breathed out finally, one of her hands creeping up and grabbing the hand holding her chin. “W-wrap it ‘round my throat.” She added, gently guiding his hand to her neck.

“Yeah?” He asked, cocking a brow as he gave her neck a gentle squeeze.

“Uh-huh…” Tonks whined, biting her lip

Merlin this felt wonderful and all he was doing was holding her throat. “Now what Nymphadora?”

But before she could respond to his question, he lifted his hips just slightly, rubbing it up against her aching core.  
Tonks gasped and shuttered, moaning softly, “Fuck…”

Moody snickered, giving her throat a firm squeeze. Obviously not enough to hurt her, but enough to excite her.

“There's one in particular that lingers in my mind...it...it’s one that only works with you though...so it’s new...Williamson has never.” Tonks forced out, trying her absolute hardest to keep her hips still.

Tonks watched his face, anxious to hear what he’d say in response.

Moody didn’t respond for a moment, but once he did, his voice was lower, far more intense than normal.“Go on.”

He was making her so incredibly wet.  
“Well...you know how ya get beyond angry when I don’t finish my wok?” She asked, whining softly as he rewarded her with another firm squeeze to her throat.

“I’ve...I’ve been so caught up in the idea of being punished for it...being edged over and over and over again because if I don’t finish my work then-” 

Moody was quick to cut her off, “Then you don’t get to finish.” He replied, seeming rather keen on the idea now.

Which surprised Tonks. Genuinely. This was rather out of character for her mentor.

Times in the past, Tonks had hinted at wanting to spend some time with him and he’d always somehow change the conversation or put her to work to shut her up.

Perhaps that skirt she had worn last Friday had finally worked.

She had taken notice of her untied boot and instead of kneeling down to fix it, she merely bent over, exposing her rear to her mentor just last Friday.

Perhaps now he was thinking of her in the filthiest of ways.

Tonks nodded her head, “Exactly...and..it’s rather unfortunate ya know...I haven’t made any progress today.” She said with a small smirk, whimpering quietly as he squeezed her throat.

“I’d have to agree,” He responded, his hand moving from her throat to her jaw as he gently tilted her head down, Tonks stared at him, awaiting his next sentence.

But that next sentence didn’t come, instead, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Tonks’s eyes fluttered shut as she whimpered against his lips, soaking in the way he roughly kissed her and his scent.

He was rough while he kissed her and Tonks loved it. He was a far better kisser than Williamson had ever been.

Moody sucked mercilessly on Tonks’s bottom lip, which earned him a quiet, helpless whine as her fingers gently tugged at the ends of his hair.

Nymphadora was so caught up in their intense kiss that she was pleasantly surprised when he ground up against her wet, aching core once more.

“Hnn~ Moody, you’ve got me aching for you…” Tonks whimpered into their kiss, her legs trembling as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Passionate. Moody was definitely a passionate lover and Tonks loved that.

“Are you?” He asked, squeezing her arse once more.

“Uh-huh…” Tonks responded, a small hint of sadness coming over her as he pulled his lips from hers.

But her sadness lingered for only a moment as his words filled the air.  
“Get on your knees.” 

Merlin his voice. The way it excited her.  
.  
Tonks was hesitant to pull herself from his lap, whimpering softly as she stood up, “J-just in front of you?”

He nodded, his hands reaching down and beginning to undo his bets and buttons.

Tonks knelt down in front of him, her dark eyes watching him closely as he undid his zipper.

Alastor scooted towards the edge of the chair, parting his legs just enough that Tonks could scoot in between them.

“Come here. You’re going to put that mouth to use Nymphadora.” He ordered, catching the slight smirk she had.

Eugh.  
She hated her name but when he called her Nymphadora.  
In that tone in particular.  
Merlin, she was horny.

Tonks now knelt comfortably between his legs, her eyes fixed on the bulge.  
“Go on now woman, you know exactly what to do. Ain’t no way Williamson let you get away with not giving him some-”

Tonks huffed, “Don’t boss me. This stuff takes time old man.”  
Without another word, Nymphadora had her hands upon his thighs, trailing upwards towards that very bulge. Her fingers grasped at the hem of his pants, giving them a tug.

Tonks glared up at him, “Ya want a damn blowie, you’re gonna have to work with me.” She snarked, but Moody was having none of that as he firmly grabbed hold of her hair, yanking her head up to look at him.

“Don’t you dare talk to me that way.”

Tonks loved the way he had taken control of her.  
“Shut up.” She snarked, giving them another gentle tug.

Moody grumbled, letting go of her hair and lifting his hips up slightly, just enough that Tonks could pull his pants off, or at least low enough she was able to get his cock out.

“There.” She snickered, her fingers trailing across his bulge.

Moody tensed at her touch, his magic eye fixed on her. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped as she had finally made her move, tugging it out.

With her hand wrapped around it, Tonks was able to really take in how thick her mentor was.

“You’re far bigger than I was expecting.” She said as her hand gently began to move.

Moody grabbed hold of her hair tightly, “You talk far too much.”

Nymphadora snickered, “That’s not nice ya know...I was complimenting you and everything and you claim I talk too much?”

“It felt more like an insult than a compliment.”  
Tonks quirked an eyebrow, trying to figure out how it could be an insult, but that was for her to figure out later.

“Well, I believe you’d be pleased to know that you’re much bigger than Williamson.” She said, not giving him a chance to respond before she was fully up on her knees, her left hand pumping at his length and her right resting on his leg.

Alastor parted his lips to speak but the words slipped his mind as Tonks had taken him into her mouth, her eyes fixed on him, watching his expression for cues.

Tonks gently bobbed her head up and down, trying her best to get him as deep as possible down her throat.

Tonks pulled her head back, a gentle pop coming from her lips and a trail of Saliva following.

“Aww come on, moan for me maybe? Encourage me? Call me a good girl perhaps?” Tonks asked, her left hand not daring to stop.

Alastor squinted his normal eye at her and the magic one stared her down.  
“Perhaps it’s time ya stop talkin’ and put your mouth back to work.”

Tonks glared at him before lowering her mouth back onto his cock, her hand working now with her mouth.

“That’s it...just like that…” He groaned, his hand gently running through her hair, pulling it up into a messy, sloppy ponytail.  
“Such a good girl you are Nymphadora.”

Tonks wasn’t angry this time.  
Matter of fact, the feeling was becoming unbearable. Her stomach was in knots and her clit was throbbing as she bobbed her head up and down, soaking in the sound of Alastor Moody's moans and groans of pleasure.  
Her lips were starting to swell, but Tonks didn’t seem to care. The adrenaline and excitement she got out of knowing she was pleasuring her mentor was exhilarating.

Tonks pulled her mouth from his cock, gazing up at him for a moment.  
“Am I doing a good job Madeye? Am I being a good girl?” She asked, “Am I making you feel good?”

Alastor nodded his head, guiding her head back down onto his cock, forcing her to take him back into her mouth.  
“You’re being an exceptionally good girl Tonks.”

Tonks continued her work, Alastor helping her along, grunting quietly.

As Tonks raised and lowered her head, an idea struck her. She began to try and lift her head, wanting to show him what exactly she was capable of.

Moody was hesitant to let up but he did, giving her hair a rough tug off his aching cock.  
“What’s a matter? Hurt yourself?”

Tonks shook her head no, “No...but I wanted to show you what I can do...how good I am at sucking cock.”

A small smirk came to his lips, letting go of her hair. “Go on then...show me what you’re capable of Nymphadora.”

The way he said it. The way he was challenging her.  
“Gladly.”

With that, Tonks scooted forward just a hint more, readjusting her position only before wrapping both hands around the entirety of his cock, focusing completely on the shaft.

Alastor moaned, tugging at her hair once more. “Damn woman...where’d you learn such?”

“Practice,” Tonks responded before quickly taking the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.  
Her eyes looked up, watching the way he scrunched his face, his normal eye had fallen shut but the magic one stayed locked on her.

“Fuck Nymphadora…”

The way he moaned her name. Merlin, it was intoxicating.

Tonks pulled her mouth from the tip, only to begin placing sweet, gentle licks against it. Her tongue continued to run across the slit over and over again.

“Ahh, Tonks!” His hands were back in her hair as she continued her work. The taste of his precum sent a shiver down her spine.

“You’re damn good at what you’re doing-” He growled, “Move your hands,” He ordered, pushing her head down the mere second her hands had been pulled from his aching length.

Tonks had him in her mouth once more, her lips had become rather swollen and her eyes brimmed with tears.

“Good god, Nymphadora!” He growled, bucking his hips up and forcing himself further down her throat.

She loved it. The way he was so rough with her. The way he growled and grunted as he rammed himself down her throat.

Her jaw began to ache as he filled her mouth with his thick cock.

Tonks contemplated smacking his thigh a few times, attempting to get him to let her head go but before she was able to he had already finished down her throat, causing Tonks to jerk her head back, a weak cough in response.  
“Fuckin ‘ell Moody!” She forced out, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

“Stand up and strip.” He ordered, glancing down at her.

A part of Tonks wondered if she was actually with the real Alastor Moody or if it was an imposter who had found themselves some Polyjuice potion but to an extent, Imposter or not, Tonks couldn’t bring herself to care.  
She was getting to live out one of her fantasies.

With a huff, Tonks put her hands on his thighs and used the strong muscles to push herself to her feet.

Tonks snickered, “So you’re going to sit there and watch? Not even start stripping yourself?”

Alastor made a sound similar to a snort, a weak grin on his face. “You must be absolutely mad if you think for one second I’d willingly do such.”

“And why not?” Tonks inquired, pulling her shirt up over her head, her hands reaching behind her and undoing the two clasps holding her the turquoise bra on.

The tight material fell loose and she slid the damned thing from her chest.

Goosebumps covered her skin as her nipples stood, proud, and perky for her mentor.

Moody ignored her question, both his eyes stayed on her chest.

“I asked you a question Alastor…” Tonks huffed, her hands working quickly to undo the button on her jeans.  
“Because.” He snarked, watching as Tonks bent over, unlacing her boots quickly and pulling them off her feet.

Tonks was not about to let him get off that easily, “Because why?” She asked, standing back up and tugging her pants off her legs, her thin, black knickers now the only thing she was wearing.

Though Tonks had a feeling she knew why he didn’t want to.

“Ya know if you’re worried about me getting grossed out over your scars, you’re worrying about nothing. Honestly. To be honest with you Alastor, Scars are incredibly sexy.” She said with a small smirk, hooking her fingers in the waistband of her knickers.

Alastor watched her, his cheeks turning red as she spoke.

“But, I can’t make you. So-” Tonks pulled them down off her body and stepped out of them.

“Back to business.” Tonks took a step towards him, awaiting her next order.

“On the table.” He ordered, shoving the parchment to the floor, making some space for her.

Tonks turned, approaching the table and hopping up.  
“Fair warning, giving you that blowie turned me on...more than you’ll ever understand.”

Tonks watched Alastor move, the way he turned the chair to face the table once more.

“Lay back and spread your legs Nymphadora.”

Tonks quickly did as asked, her back pressed against the wooden table and the few pages of parchment that had lingered on the table.  
She was quick to spread her legs, whining softly as she awaited his touch.

“Here’s how this is going to go.” He began, brushing his fingers against her clit ever so gently.

“You’re not going to come. Not once….Not unless you beg me for permission...do you understand?”

Tonks gave a nod in response, “Yes sir.”

If Tonks were going, to be honest with herself, she was a bit afraid of what Moody was capable of.

He pulled his finger from her clit and was quick to replace it with his mouth, his tongue found her clit and began flicking it roughly.

His hand snuck up, grabbing hold of one of her perky nipples, pinching it tightly which caused Nymphadora to buck her hips up.

“Fuck!” She cried out loudly, whining as he moved his tongue from her clit down to her labia, sucking roughly on the wet, hot skin.

“Dammit, Alastor~!” 

Her moans were rather loud and high pitched as she struggled to keep her legs open.

Alastor was rough. He had no intentions of stopping as he delved his tongue inside her, his hand slinking down her stomach and reaching her clit.

He wasn’t at all hesitant about pinching her clit roughly between his thumb and his forefinger.

“Ahh!!” Tonks cried out, bucking her hips up and curling her toes.  
“Hnn fuck, fuck! If you keep using your tongue like that, I’m gonna come!”

As the words left her lips, Tonks immediately regretted this.  
He pulled back, his fingers letting go of her perky clit and his tongue left her soaking cunt.

He wasn’t joking in regards to her punishment.

Tonks whimpered, he had gotten her so immensely close and now he was stopping.

“Why’d you stop?” Tonks whimpered, propping herself up on her elbows.

Alastor snickered, raking his eyes up and down her body. “I told you Lass...no coming without permission.”

Tonks rolled her eyes, “...if I beg will you fuck me?” She asked, cautiously letting her fingers wander to her cunt, gently stroking her wetness.

“Perhaps…”

Tonks sat up completely, her legs spread still, “Moody...come on….fuck me...pretty please? Pretty pretty, please? I promise to be a good girl! I-I’ll be the best girl!” She cried out, gently stroking her own clit.

Alastor scoffed, “You’re going to have to try harder than that Nymphadora.”

Nymphadora groaned, rolling her eyes, “You’re being impossible!!” Tonks retorted, shoving two of her fingers inside her, whining at the feeling.

“Not impossible.”

Tonks glared at him, “Please? You don’t know how desperate you’ve gotten me! You’ve got me all worked up and you’ve got me wanting to get pounded but you’re just being impossible.”  
Alastor scoffed, motioning her over, “Come here...show me how bad you want it.”

Tonks slid off the table, making herself comfortable in his lap, “Please put it in me...please?”

Alastor reached down as Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck, guiding his length inside her.  
“Same rules. Don’t you come without my permission...got it?”

Tonks nodded her head, whimpering softly as she raised her hips.  
“Yes sir…”

His hands gripped her hips tightly, “Good girl.” He responded, holding her hips as she began to lift her hips only to drop them back down on his length.

Tonks moaned, her face hot and her toes curled, “You feel so good inside me…” She whispered, leaning in and pressing her lips firmly against his.

Alastor was eating this up. He found immense amounts of joy in the way she moaned into his mouth.

“Fuck yeah…” Tonks whimpered, pressing her forehead against his, being mindful and cautious of the magic eye.

“You know how to stretch my tight pussy…”

“Yeah?”

Tonks nodded, continuing to raise and drop her hips. “I’m getting close Madeye…”

Alastor growled lowly, grabbing hold of her hips and forcing her to stop, he held her down on his cock, not daring to let her continue.  
“No.”

Tonks swallowed, forcing down a moan. “Please...please please, please!! Please let me come! Please! Please I want to come for you so badly!” Tonks pleaded, trying to at least rock her hips to continue the pleasure.

But his strong, calloused hands wouldn’t let that happen.

Tonks groaned lowly, “Please? Please Please Please Alastor! Please! May I come? Pretty please? May I pretty please come?”

Alastor smirked, “Get up and bend over the table.”

Tonks whined, forcing herself off his lap once more, turning and bending over, pushing her bottom up and her hands curled behind her back, her right cheek pressed against the table.

“Damn...you’re soaked…” Alastor snickered, eyeing her wetness before he stood up, grabbing hold of her waist and forcing her back onto his cock.

Tonks’s eyes rolled back slightly at the feeling, “Fuckin hell!!” Tonks cried out, a shaky whine left her lips as he firmly slapped her left bum cheek.

“Please! Please fuck me!” Tonks sobbed out, growing more and more desperate for her orgasm.

Alastor groaned, continuing to thrust into her, growing close to his own orgasm.

“Nymphadora...you’ve got me, close girl,” He snarked, slapping her bum once more.

“Yeah? Y-You’ve got me so on edge...I’m so fucking close-Please Alastor! Please! May I come?” Tonks pleaded, arching her back up as he continued to pound into her.  
“You may.”

Hearing those words was such a relief for Tonks. Especially as her orgasm crept back up and upon her.  
“I’m coming!! Alastor! Alastor!” Tonks cried, teetering on the edge of screaming as she came.

Moody growled, the feeling of her pussy tightening up around him was enough to push him over the edge, filling her with his seed.

A low, dark growl filling the room.

His thrusts had become weak and sloppy, but Tonks didn’t care. She was happy.  
Her legs trembled as he came to a stop, pulling out of her wet cunt.

“You alright woman?”

Panting, Tonks nodded her head.  
“Uh-huh.”

Alastor sat back down in that kitchen chair and Tonks stood up, turning around and crawling up into his lap, pressing her forehead against his once more.

“Can we do this more often Alastor…? Please?” Tonks pleaded softly, her arms wrapping around his neck once more.

Moody's hands snuck around her waist, sighing heavily as he soaked in her touch. “We’ll see…”

Tonks contemplated pushing for an actual answer but opted against it. She merely just pressed her lips firmly against his.

“Alastor...don’t get mad okay?”  
There was a slight silence before he responded, “Bit too late for that...but what’d you do Tonks?”

Nymphadora laughed softly, gently giving her mentor a nuzzle. “I just wanted to tell you I love you.”

Alastor didn’t respond for a moment before he finally spoke.

“I love you too Nymphadora.”


End file.
